


Good Morning, My Love

by TrohmansMelodies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Disgustingly fluffy, M/M, Trohley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrohmansMelodies/pseuds/TrohmansMelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, this is so grossly cute it's so sweet I think I developed a cavity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, My Love

"Cmon, baby, time to get up. It's almost noon already."

Joe rolled over on his side, turning towards Andy.

Andy stirred, and Joe dragged his fingers across his chest, his index and middle fingers traipsing to his collarbones.

"Cmon, baby, I'll make you breakfast if you get up. Pancakes with strawberries and sugar icing, and maybe I'll even melt some chocolate so it'll look nice, but only if you get up. Or should I make fruit salad, or a breakfast wrap with peppers and chives and I'll cut up a veggie burger to put in it. Anything you want, baby, you just gotta get up." Joe gave Andy a kiss on the cheek, and he got up himself.

He wandered off to the bathroom, and leaving Andy to wake up.

He returned about ten minutes later, and Andy still wasn't up.

"Andy, baby, wake up, or I'll have to get you up myself." Joe thought about it for a minute, and he decided his attack strategy.

By this time, Andy had rolled onto Joe's side of the bed, and Joe decided to kiss his Sleeping Beauty until he woke up from his slumber. True love’s kiss, it had to work.

"Cmon, baby, get up." Joe curled up beside his sleepy boyfriend, and he let his hands wander all over Andy's body.

"Baby, wake up." Joe whispered to Andy, his breath hot against his neck.

Joe kissed Andy's shoulder, fingers skimming across the small of Andy's back. He then moved his lips to Andy's neck, pecking a line up to his jaw. He kissed his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and even his eyelids, all without a response. He made his final move, pressing a kiss to Andy's lips, and it was then that he got a small response.

He felt Andy shiver, and he could feel Andy grab the back of his head, his fingers curling into Joe's hair, holding him in the kiss. Andy worked in a little tongue action with Joe before Joe ended it, and Andy opened his eyes as Joe held his hand.

"Morning, baby." Joe said softly.

"Good morning." Andy said with a happy sigh, the admiration in his voice filled Joe's stomach with butterflies. "What time is it?" Andy said with a little rasp to his ever present morning voice.

"It's about quarter to noon, aka final call for breakfast. What do you want?" Joe tried to get up again, but was pulled back down by Andy, who had closed his eyes again and wrapped his arms around Joe.

"I want you. Please?" Andy's voice was still quiet, but the gravelly tone made it that much louder.

Joe grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to Andy's knuckle before wrapping Andy in his arms.

"Yeah, baby. Whatever you want."


End file.
